


The Wolf's Eyes

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-31
Updated: 1998-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Wolf's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

The Wolf's Eyes by Brena Rosal

**The Wolf's Eyes**

The fire's light reflects   
in their eyes, the   
gentle brown eyes.   
The wolf looks on from   
a distance the campfire   
of a man...   
A man that's Nick who   
set himself to live   
upon the wild.   
Nick looks up and   
spies the wolf,   
and smiles in relief.   
Then he leans over   
to toss the wolf   
some meat as a   
symbol of the   
life they share.   
The wolf accepts and   
picks up the meat   
to carry it away.   
The night closes in   
to hearld the moon   
and the Raven cries   
overhead.   
The fire reflects now   
in Nick's brown eyes,   
gentle brown eyes.   
Crackling sounds and   
wolves howl,   
become the moments   
when peace   
abounds. 
    
    
                                                				- Brena Rosal,  (c)  1998-99
    

  


© 1998   
Please send comments to the author 

* * *


End file.
